Burned
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: Botan has a massive sunburn, and Hiei makes her feel better? HxB fluff a bit OOC


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

* * *

Burned

X -x-x-x-x- X

"OW!" Botan screamed. Her body felt like rubber. Very hot rubber. "Oh, why didn't I use sun screen?" They had all gone to the beach. All except Hiei, of course. Her entire body was red. Well almost her entire body. She did have an outline of her bikini. "Ooh! Ow...eeh...eh...ah...**OW**!"

A certain pair of ears heard her misery. "Hn. What is that foolish girl screaming about?"

As Hiei entered the temple a voice spoke up.

"Botan forgot to wear protection. She has a sunburn," Yukina said.

"Is that so?" He said with a grin. "I wonder how bad it is..." He said as he walked into her room.

"Oh, boy..." Kurama sighed.

When he walked into her room, he saw her lying down on the bed, her face shown with pain.

"Hn." Was all he said. However that simple 'hn' was enough to scare the crap out of Botan.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing in my room!" She screamed as she launched a pillow at him.

He quickly caught it without effort. "Heard you have a sun burn." He said without emotion.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Let me see." He slowly walked over to her.

Yep, she was red. Very red. So red tomatoes would be jealous. "Hn."

"Is that all you can say? Hn?"

"_Hn_."

Botan rolled her eyes. Hiei noticed her face wasn't red. It wasn't even pink.

"What about your face?"

"What about it?" '_Oh, God, I don't have a zit, do I?_' She thought to herself.

"It's not red."

"Oh. I put sun screen there..."

"Why did you put sun screen on your face and not anywhere else?" Hiei asked telling himself he didn't want to know.

"It's Yusuke's fault!" She yelled. "He made a comment about my bathing suit and I was so mad I forgot to put the rest on!"

"What did he say?"

"He said..." Botan stopped looking sad.

"What?"

"He said I looked funny in a bikini."

"I doubt that." Was Hiei's response.

Botan sat up and winced in pain. Hiei frowned and did something that neither one of them expected.

"Here. I can make it feel better..."

Before she knew what was happening she was on her stomach and Hiei was sitting on her thighs massaging her shoulders. It felt good.

"Oh..." She moaned. Hiei found pleasure in that.

"Hey, I'm not being...that way...but can you..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Take off your shirt." Botan seriously considered hitting him but she heard no lust in his voice. In fact he seemed caring.

"Alright, but close your eyes. All three of them."

He rolled his eyes and looked away. When he looked back again he saw a bare back Botan. Turns out it was too painful to wear a bra. Hiei felt himself blush. He was also getting warm somewhere else. Then he noticed her whole back was beet red. He felt a twinge of something in his gut, but ignored it since he didn't know what it was. He also noticed the only part that wasn't red was a thin line across the middle of her back. '_That must be her bathing suit._' He thought. It was really thin. '_The fabric that made it must be fragile. I'll remember that,' h_e thought with a smirk.

"I'm waiting." He heard her say.

"Hn," was his response as usual.

He began to massage her shoulders again. This time it was much easier with her shirt off. Much to Botan's surprise, he wasn't hot. His hands actually felt cool on her tortured skin.

"Mmm..." She sighed. Hiei was liking his feedback.

Slowly he moved his hands downward to the middle of her back. It felt good to touch her. Her skin felt so soft yet very hot.

"How did you not notice your flesh was burning?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know." He felt a certain sadness in her voice.

"I'm stupid."

Hiei stopped his massage which Botan greatly missed. She felt him move off the bed and heard him stand in the middle of the room. She sat up covering herself with a sheet.

"Hiei?" There was something in his eyes but she couldn't pin point it. "Hiei?" She asked again this time a little worried.

"You're not stupid."

"What!" She asked with a shocked look on her face. "You always call me stupid!"

"I call you foolish not stupid. There's a difference," he stated matter of fact.

"No, there isn't." She said looking down. He could smell her tears starting to form. "I _am_ stupid. I mean, look at me..." She said sniffing.

Hiei sighed. He hated women crying. Especially Botan.

"You may act foolish at times..." He said pulling up her chin. "...but you're not stupid."

Botan blinked. Was it really Hiei being this kind? "You think so, huh?" She said smiling.

"I know so." His voice was still cold and emotionless but still had a hint of...something in his eyes. What was it? This would drive her mad!

Botan laid down on the bed, this time on her back, with her chest still covered up. She had a smile on her face. How beautiful she looked. The moonlight hit her untouched face and lit it up. Hiei smirked.

That's when it happened...

Hiei straddled her waist sitting on her. "What...?" She began to say. _'He's not going to kiss me, is he? Nah! No way! Hiei would never do - ' _Before she could finish her thought, she felt Hiei's lips touch hers. They were surprisingly soft. '_Oh, I guess he would...'_ She thought as Hiei pulled away.

"Now I want you to promise me something," he asked huskily in her ear making her shiver. "I want you to promise me you won't let anybody call you stupid."

"Even you?" She said with a grin.

"I call you foolish. Difference." He said with a cocky and annoyed tone.

"Alright, I promise." Her reward was his lips crashing down on hers. He licked her bottom lip wanting more. She hesitantly opened her mouth, and his tongue overpowered hers. He searched every cavern of her mouth loving it, while he found his hands moving up her hips. He stopped when she whimpered.

'_Oh, right - her burn. Can't do too much or it'll hurt her,_' Hiei thought braking the kiss. He looked at Botan who was panting heavily. Her face now matched the rest of her body.

"Hiei?" She said with begging eyes.

Hiei looked down at her chest and his eyes widened. "Hn. I wonder if the sun can burn through clothing."

**WHACK!**

Before he knew what happened he was on the floor rubbing his head. He looked up to see Botan holding her oar.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Everyone heard this come out of her room and looked in that direction. Silence enveloped them until Yusuke started laughing hysterically.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"At least it was him this time and not me!"

~End


End file.
